


follow me

by ljzdeyeez



Category: rap of china
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljzdeyeez/pseuds/ljzdeyeez





	follow me

夜店里嘈杂的音乐声震天响，舞台上的脱衣舞女郎色情地扭动身体，朝台下抛了几个媚眼就有男人走上台，贴着白花花的肉体疯狂扭动。角落里缩着几个嗑药嗑嗨了的，已经神志不清揪着旁边人的手臂晃着脑袋嘶吼我好快乐啊。

这是胡天渝的场子，z城最乱最淫靡的夜店。

胡天渝坐在视野最好的包厢里，搂着两个性感的女郎喝酒，细长微弯的狐狸眼睛迷离地望着天花板，花衬衫的领口大开，白皙的胸口坦露在空气中，隐约能看见胸前的红樱，被酒液浸染的嘴唇带着淋漓的水光。女郎白嫩的手掌不时抚过肩膀，胡天渝沉迷在这种纸醉金迷的环境里，并且乐此不疲。

杨和苏进来的时候看到的就是这样一幅场景，堕落的胡天渝笑的疯狂，手掌肆意揉捏着旁边女郎肉感十足的胸部。

“噢，苏哥来了，坐下喝酒啊。”胡天渝看到有人进来也没停下手上的动作，另一只手微微举了举酒杯算是打招呼。杨和苏挥手遣散了门口的手下，女郎也被带了出去，包厢里一时间只剩下他们两个人。胡天渝不满地眯了眯眼睛“杨和苏你他妈干嘛？来拆我台的？”杨和苏一把夺下胡天渝手中的酒杯摔在地上，玻璃炸出一阵清脆的响声。胡天渝酒醒了几分。

接着杨和苏就揪着他领子给他来了一耳光，这下胡天渝的酒是完全醒了，通红的狐狸眼睛瞪着杨和苏，手下不停地推搡拧弄着他的手臂，用力之大几乎留下几个淤青“你他妈给老子滚出去！”杨和苏半低下睫毛遮住眼里复杂的情绪，原本亲密的人现在却对他疏离厌恶成这样“你不该待在这里的，，我们，，”胡天渝冷笑着瞪他“我们怎么样？你以为我们还能回到之前那样？老子变成这样是你害的杨和苏你记清楚了！”

颓然放下胡天渝的领子，狐狸疲惫地瘫坐在价格昂贵的真皮座椅上，通红的眼睛几乎落下眼泪。

整了整衣服，胡天渝气的又摔了一个杯子“杨和苏你他妈凭什么管我？你以为你是谁啊我怎么样关你屁事？给老子滚远点吧。”

胡天渝以前不是这样的，少年时的胡天渝肆意张扬，刻意收短的裤子露出脚踝，他拉着杨和苏喝酒打架追女孩，羞涩的小女孩绯红的脸颊让胡天渝笑弯了眼，搂着杨和苏的脖子接过人家写的情书和巧克力，在女孩的注视中挥挥手留下一个潇洒的背影。

胡天渝有一个很爱的女孩，那是他的初恋。

他的初恋死在杨和苏的子弹下。

那段回忆是他这辈子都不想再提及的痛。一年前杨和苏外出做任务失误，双方火拼下误伤了胡天渝的初恋，那是他爱了很久刻骨铭心的女孩。杨和苏到现在还记得听到那个可怜的女孩死了的消息时胡天渝的样子，柔顺的头发乱成一团，顶着几天没刮的胡子冲进病房，眼睛因为严重透支的睡眠布满血丝，眼下一片乌青，自从女孩中枪以来他就没怎么合过眼。杨和苏看着胡天渝在病房里抱着女孩的尸体痛苦地嘶吼，像只遍体鳞伤被抛弃的小兽。

从此之后的夜晚胡天渝沉浸在酒精和美女里，每晚带着不同的女生回家。

杨和苏并不好受，甚至日子过得比胡天渝还煎熬。杨和苏爱了胡天渝整整十年，从十五岁到二十五岁的每一天每一夜杨和苏都在想他的胡天渝。胡天渝为了生存进了黑帮他不怪他，甚至豁出性命陪他一起，他好不容易才和胡天渝保持稳定的关系，只要能待在胡天渝身边他就很满足。

胡天渝知道杨和苏爱他，这份畸形的爱恋其实早就大白于天下，既然爱他，胡天渝就用这份爱去回报杨和苏。他会故意弄糟自己的重要任务然后笑嘻嘻地看着杨和苏站出来自愿替他受罚，鞭子打在鲜血淋漓的后背上杨和苏却跪的笔直一声不吭。受罚完的几天杨和苏都下不来床，胡天渝却从来没有去看过他，手下会给他汇报杨和苏的消息和悲惨的近况，他半裸着搂着女人哈哈大笑，偶尔还虚情假意地感叹杨和苏的痴情。

反正他是自愿的，这就是你的罪，你得受着。

胡天渝甚至认为杨和苏是为了他的爱故意杀掉了那个女孩，他曾经红着眼质问杨和苏，得到否认的答案后狠狠扇了那人两个耳光。杨和苏依旧那样冷静沉默地看着他，眼里是不可言说的爱意和伤痛。

胡天渝厌恶杨和苏的眼睛，甚至很认真地考虑过要不要杀了他再把眼睛挖出来。

你爱我吗？哈哈哈哈哈这可不太巧，老子恨你。

杨和苏落寞地走出喧闹的人群，自己卑微的爱情和胡天渝的仇恨压的他喘不过气。内疚让他整晚整晚的睡不着觉，脑子里全是胡天渝痛苦的嘶吼和一遍一遍地告诉他我不爱你，你滚远点，你死心吧。

他的日子何尝会比胡天渝好过，被挚爱的人憎恨的感觉比打在身上的皮鞭痛一万倍，如果胡天渝可以再次接受他他受一万遍鞭子也愿意。心脏的钝痛让他喘不过气，哭不出来好像五感都被人堵住，尖锐的匕首缩在胸腔里，万箭穿心。

辗转反侧的午夜倒映着胡天渝的脸，这个名字刻在他的灵魂里，这辈子都要为这三个字受尽折磨。

z城的秋季阴雨天不常见，虽是夏季刚结束，但平时大多是阴天，看不见阳光也不落雨。今天的雨大的惊人，马路上的坑坑洼洼中积了水，路边也是，车辆压过去溅起大片水花，溅的到处都是。

胡天渝就是在这样的天气里和对家发生了一场巨大的火拼，子弹呼啸着穿过倾盆大雨狠狠地击中胡天渝的心脏，火焰在脚边爆开，他没有躲，鲜血混合着雨水蜿蜒着流到脚下，脱力的手再也握不住枪身，砸在地上溅起一片水花。杨和苏赶到的时候正好看见胡天渝倒下的模样，心脏撕裂般的疼痛让他几乎窒息，他不顾一切地冲过去，子弹在他耳边炸响，胡天渝和鲜血一起落在他怀里。

杨和苏的眼泪砸在胡天渝脸上，胡天渝带着解脱似的笑容，他依旧讨厌杨和苏的眼睛，用尽最后的力气扇了杨和苏一巴掌，胡天渝说“老子恨你。”怀里的人闭上了眼睛，鲜血还在不停的从伤口流出，雨水带走了热量，留给杨和苏一个冰冷的胡天渝和满腔破碎崩溃的爱意。

手下在旁边的嘶吼刺痛了杨和苏的耳膜，不知道从哪里射出的子弹射穿了他的的腹腔，两个人的鲜血混合在一起，失血过多的麻木感逐渐袭上大脑，杨和苏抱紧了怀里的胡天渝不想让他再受伤，冰冷的身体让他打了个寒战，意识却越来越模糊，撑不了多久就倒了下去。雨停了，傍晚的暮色越发深重，冷风无情地穿过巷子，不知从何处聚集的大片飞鸟在天空中盘旋啼叫，尖锐的叫声穿破耳膜像是为了他死去的爱情做哀悼。天空被晚霞染的鲜血淋漓，飞鸟乌压压地盘旋在低空，石墙的缝隙中野草疯狂生长。

杨和苏又一次看见了胡天渝，灿烂的阳光照耀着穿校服的少年，松垮的蓝白校服配白T，精致的锁骨露在外面，笑弯了的眼睛里含着星星，杨和苏就站在星星中间，满目银河。

衣衫大敞的胡天渝躺在他身下，身上附了一层薄汗，脸颊是带着情欲的绯红。含着性器的后穴不断缩紧，他动情地抱着杨和苏的脖子呻吟，修长的双腿环住腰身。眼神是被干到迷离了，一张一合的唇瓣带着淋漓的水光，杨和苏俯下身去含住他的嘴唇，凉的几乎没有温度。裸露在外面的皮肤被风拂过，杨和苏怕胡天渝被风吹的感冒，用力地搂住他冰凉的身体。

他看见胡天渝哭了，杨和苏也哭了。

骤然变得剧烈的雨噼里啪啦地打在两个人身上，石墙上的野草被吹的狂舞，像是要被连根拔起了。天彻底黑了，看不见刚才的晚霞，只有不明朗的月亮挂在天上，一幅半死不活的样子。杨和苏不可能拥有胡天渝，从他们相遇起就注定了。畸形的花吸干了杨和苏所有的营养破土而出，艳丽的花瓣在风中招摇，少年人的爱恋被偷偷藏在心底，杨和苏跟随着胡天渝的脚步，哪怕那人从来没有回过头看他一眼。

失去意识之前杨和苏颤抖着去摸索怀里人冰凉的嘴唇，他拼尽全力去靠近，但所有阻碍只有在胡天渝失去意识之后才能完全消失。两片同样冰冷的唇瓣靠在一起，全身上下只有眼泪是滚烫的。胡天渝安静地靠在他怀里，一如午夜梦回杨和苏的想象。恍惚间两人都还是少年，拉着他一起打球的胡天渝，睡在他上铺的胡天渝，所有胡天渝重合在一起，变成他怀里冰凉的男孩。

胡天渝是杨和苏的梦。


End file.
